


Today we have only joy

by fortytworedvines



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: (last time), F/M, First Time, angsty fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: On the eve of world war two, Spiros and Louisa take one afternoon to love each other.





	Today we have only joy

Louisa sat, staring idly out to sea, her most recent batch of letters from England crumpled in her fist. So – it was coming to an end. She had hoped that the ending, if there had to be one, would have been many years off. The horizon blurred as tears gathered in her eyes.

“Mrs Durrells!”

She didn’t jump or flinch; no need to look round to see who had found her in her solitude.

“Hello, Spiros.”

He sat beside her on the log, several inches of space between them. As there always had been, since the day his wife had returned and her heart had broken.

“We have to leave,” she said, without looking at him.

“Yes,” he agreed softly, understanding her meaning. “War, it is coming. You need to be back in England where it is safe.”

“I don’t want to,” she said, and the paper in her grasp crackled as she clenched her fist. She faced him, saw his brown eyes filled with sympathy. “How can I say goodbye to – everything?” _You_ , she meant.

His hand covered hers, the first time they had touched since _that_ afternoon, gently loosened her grasp on the letters. “I don’t knows.”

“Spiros.” Her voice caught, leaving her as a sob. “I love you.” The words, finally said out loud. She looked at him, saw her own anguish reflected on his face. Slowly, he raised her hand to his mouth, kissed her knuckles.

“When must you leaves?”

“Soon.”

His hand came up to caress her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. She sensed him moving closer, felt his breath stirring her hair, and then the solid warmth of his forehead touching hers.

For long moments they sat, unmoving. Then Spiros moved back a little and Louisa opened her eyes to see his, mere inches away. He stroked her cheek again and his eyes flitted over her face before holding her gaze.

“Louisa.” The sound of her first name sent a thrill of anguish rushing through her. Tears spilled down her cheeks again as he took a steadying breath and continued. “I love you.”

The last shred of her composure broke and she sobbed. His arms circled her, pulled her in close against the comforting strength of his chest and she clutched at his shirt as she shook. He rocked her as though she was a child.

“I have you, _agape mou_. I’m here.”

Slowly, she choked down her sobs, wiped her eyes with a dusty handkerchief. He kissed the top of her head and she nestled closer into him.

Her head was level with the opening of his shirt. Idly, she twined her fingers in his chest hair, pulling it a little. It was softer than she’d expected.

“You must stops that.” His voice was hoarse.

“Why?” She didn’t stop.

“Because I want you.” She looked up at him, at his blazing eyes and cheeks suffused with colour. “I wants you, Louisa.”

“Then have me,” she replied, suddenly reckless.

A shudder ran through him. “I shouldn’t.”

She pulled again. “I want you too.” She sat up so they were facing each other, reached out to touch his face. His eyes fluttered shut as she stroked his tanned cheek. “One afternoon, Spiros. Can we give each other that?”

“One afternoon,” he repeated. A flurry of emotions scurried across his face. Then he pressed a kiss into her palm. “Yes.” Fierce delight roared through her as he caught her round her waist and held her tight. “I will plan. Leave it to me.”

 

Louisa stood outside the old yellow villa, pressing every dilapidated part of it into her memory. In two days, they would be gone and the house would be left to creak and decay, with only the echoes of their presence remaining.

It was quiet; the children – and she still thought of them so, even though only Gerry was still a child – had gone out, spending their last minutes on Corfu with their friends. And she – she was waiting.

She thrummed with nervous energy. Ridiculous, she told herself. Of course Spiros would be here, when had he ever let her down? Ridiculous, because she wasn’t a blushing virgin. She’d had four children! But, but, but. This was Spiros. This was it, this was the culmination of four years of friendship, of shy looks and longing.

The basket at her feet was packed with food, wine, blankets and cushions. A picnic, she’d suggested and Spiro knew a place that was both beautiful and deserted.

Through the quiet sounds of animals and insects, she heard the murmur of the car engine and her heart leapt. Finally.

Spiros drew up, smiled at her as the car halted. “Mrs Durrells,” he said politely, then grinned.

“Spiros.” She tucked the basket into the back and clambered into the passenger seat. He turned to look at her and she stared back, fixing his face into her memory, just as she had with the house.

He touched her hand softly before kissing it. “No sorrow, todays,” he said, “Today, we have only joy.”

“Oh, Spiros. Yes, you’re right.”

Her attention was drawn to the absence of his wedding ring. He noticed her glance, and his fingers stroked the pale skin that marked where her own was missing. Today was not about the past, or the future, but about the two of them, living just for _now_.

“Well, shall we go? Where are you taking me?”

Spiros started the engine and grinned at her. “A surprise.”

 

It was a long drive, far enough that even Gerry wouldn’t have made it on donkey back. No chance of her children surprising them out here. Spiros turned into an olive grove, down a track that was barely worthy of the name and Louisa clung to her seat and her hat and laughed as they bumped their way along.

They hadn’t seen a soul for half an hour when the dirt track faded under pale sand, and Spiros drew the car to a halt at a tiny, secluded cove. The olive trees lined the beach, providing shade. The blue sea glittered under the early afternoon sun and the sand was soft under Louisa’s feet. She kicked off her sandals and ran to splash in the shallows.

Spiros caught up with her and she laughed as he put his arms around her waist and turned her to face him. “You are happy?”

“This is perfect,” she said, “Thank you.”

“You are perfect,” he pulled her close, ran a strand of her dark hair through his fingers, “Louisa.”

His eyes dipped to her lips and she held her breath as he lowered his head to hers, pressed careful lips to her own. A surge of longing ran through her and she opened her mouth to him, let him taste her fully.

After a moment, Spiros drew back. “I would like to carry on,” he said, “But the fishes are nibbling my feets.”

Louisa laughed again.

“You have a beautiful laugh,” Spiros said as he led her back to dry sand, “Like the rest of you.”

“You’re flattering me,” Louisa said.

“Always,” he grinned.

Spiros retrieved the basket from the car and Louisa spread the blankets under the shade of the olive trees.

“Four years on Corfu,” Spiros said as he unpacked her provisions, “And you are still so English!”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“If I wasn’t Greek -”

“I’d like to be English,” Louisa finished for him. “Wine?” she asked, picking up the bottle and the corkscrew.

“A little. You drink too much.”

She looked at him sharply but he smiled disarmingly and she had to laugh. “You’re probably right. But with four children like mine...”

Spiros lay himself comfortably on the blanket beside her. “Not to mentions, the many love affairs...”

“Many?” she poured a glass and he took it and set it carefully in the sand beside him.

“Many,” he said. He took the bottle from her, propped it next to his glass and pulled her close. “I watched you falling in love with Sven, and Hugh.”

“Not Hugh,” she corrected firmly, even as she fought to keep herself from being overwhelmed at the feel of him. “I didn’t love Hugh. I think my eye had already been caught by somebody else by then.”

“Anybody I knows?”

Their bodies were flush against each other now. Louisa pillowed her head on one arm, gazing into his dark brown eyes that seemed to be alight with love and laughter. Her other hand tickled the opening of his shirt, toying with a button. “Oh, a taxi driver. Swept my entire family off their feet and took over my life before I knew what was happening.” She popped the button open and slipped her fingers underneath his shirt. His body was firm and supple. “And I love him,” she added.

This time his lips weren’t gentle. Her body felt like it was on fire as he kissed her hard. One of his hands was in her hair, pulling it from its usual neatness, while his other found its way under the edge of her blouse to stroke her hips. She pressed herself into him, felt for the first time just how much he wanted her.

He rolled her over onto her back and she threw her arms around his strong shoulders. “Louisa,” he murmured as he kissed her face and neck.

She was thrumming with need as his hand moved from her blouse to pull her skirt slowly up her legs. He lifted himself for a moment, held her gaze. “If you wants me to stop...”

“Don’t ever stop,” she almost sobbed. “I need you, Spiros.”

He smiled at her, so lovingly that her heart turned over. Sitting up, he shucked off his braces. Trembling a little, Louisa reached out to undo the button of his trousers.

“You are nervous?”

“No,” she said as the button slipped free. “No. I want you.”

“I am nervous,” he admitted as he lay back beside her and his fingers trailed a path of fire up her thigh. “I want to be good for you.”

Louisa gasped as his fingers found the lacey edge of her knickers and stroked. “You will be. You are.”

He kissed her again as he drew her knickers down her legs and threw them aside.

“You are beautiful, and I love you.” He moved on top of her and she reached out to pull down his trousers. She thought vaguely that perhaps she should feel some trepidation but all she felt was a fierce desire for him, and a longing that saturated every nerve.

At the last moment, he held back, gazed at her. She sensed the question. “Please,” she answered, and with a groan he surged forward, buried himself in her warmth.

She gasped as he filled her and he stilled, pressed his forehead against hers. “Okays?”

“Yes,” she groaned. Her hands found their way under his shirt, clinging to his damp skin. Then he moved and her head fell back at the feel of it. Her legs moved of their own accord, wrapping around his lower back, pulling him deeper inside her.

“Louisa.”

Their eyes found each other, caught, held, as he thrust into her. He found a rhythm and it carried her along. A wave of pleasure grew within her, her fingers dug into his back as it surged and peaked.

“Spiros,” she cried as she fell and shattered.

“I love you,” he said as his movements grew sharper, then he cried her name and collapsed onto her.

They lay entwined, hearts beating wildly. Louisa blinked sweat from her eyes, stroked the hair from Spiros’ forehead, and laughed.

He lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “This is a good sign?”

She smiled at him. “Silly,” she said fondly.

With a groan he lifted himself and withdrew, lying carefully down beside her.

Louisa curled herself into him, tracing the lines of his face with her fingers. He lay still, letting her touch and caress as she wished.

“Gerry calls you our ‘guardian angel’,” she said, suddenly.

He huffed a laugh. “I think angels are prettier than me.”

“I think he’s right. We wouldn’t have lasted a week here without you,” she kissed him lovingly. “Thank you.”

“You would have survived, I think. English grit. But I am very glad I was here. Now,” he sat up and tugged his trousers so they were sitting more decently on his hips, “Food, wine, perhaps a swim?”

“I didn’t bring my swimming costume,” Louisa said, with a sudden realisation.

Spiros raised his eyebrows. “Why do you need one? There is nobody here except us.”

“Oh,” she breathed. “Oh, alright then.”

“Wine and food first. But not too much. We don’t want to sink.”

 

“This feels very decadent,” Louisa said as she sprawled against the cushions, popping grapes into her mouth, “Like the Romans.”

Spiros scowled, “They copied us.”

“It was several thousand years ago, Spiros.”

“Still,” he muttered.

Louisa ducked her head to hide her grin but Spiro spotted it, shrugged and laughed. “Let me feed you,” he said, taking a bunch of grapes and pulling one off. She sat up and opened her mouth slightly. Spiros placed the grape in her mouth slowly, letting his fingers trace her lips. She stared at him, feeling desire coil in her belly again.

He read her mind. “Food,” he said, “For energy.” He winked and passed her another sandwich.

They ate in silence, enjoying the food, the view, the company, until Louisa closed the basket firmly.

“Enough,” she said.

“Now, we swim.”

Spiros stripped his shirt off with no hesitation, but Louisa felt suddenly shy. “Let me?” Spiros reached for her slowly, and she nodded. Almost reverently, he undid the buttons on her blouse, drew it from her shoulders, down her arms and tugged it carefully off. His fingertips traced up and down her arms and she shivered under his touch. Then he reached around her back, found the clasp of her bra. She held her breath as he undid it and drew it off. His eyes scanned her body, although he didn’t touch her.

“Perfect,” he whispered. She stood still as her skirt fell to the floor, then she reached for Spiros.

“My turn,” she said with a smile. His trousers hung loose already and required little encouragement to join her skirt, and then he was naked in front of her. She drank him in; the muscles of his shoulders, the hair that was thick on his chest then trailed down to the apex of his thighs.

He didn’t try to disguise his arousal, but grinned at her. “First, we swim.”

Suddenly she was running, as though she was as young as Gerry, shrieking with laughter as he followed her and they threw themselves full-length into the sea.

“It’s lovely,” she gasped as she surfaced, shaking her head to clear the water droplets from her eyes. “I feel so free.”

Spiros floated lazily next to her. “You looks like Aphrodite.”

She splashed him. “Now I _know_ you’re trying to flatter me.”

He splashed her back and she laughed as she kicked a wave over him. He shook his head, spluttering. “I get you back for that.”

She stuck her tongue out cheekily and swam away from him but he was faster, caught her round the waist and pulled her in. Her amusement faded to desire as he held her close; for the first time, skin to skin. Her breasts, made sensitive by the cool water, rubbed against his chest hair. A hand left her waist to cup a breast and she leant in eagerly to his touch, held his shoulders tightly as he explored her body.

“Beautiful,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her neck. “Come with me.” He walked them slowly back to shallower water. Despite the coolness of the water, heat was pulsing through Louisa’s body.

Spiros halted and sat, water lapping round his waist. There was a bright light burning in his eyes which called to Louisa. “Come,” he said again, and he pulled her so that she was straddling his lap. She ran her hands over his damp chest, glorying in the tautness of his muscles and the tremors of excitement which were running through him.

“Louisa,” he looked up at her, hands around her waist, guiding her closer.

She let herself float against his body. “Spiros,” she said softly.

“I...”

She sank down onto him and he gasped as he filled her again. She braced herself on his shoulders, his hands found her breasts, caressed them, thumbed her stiff nipples.

For a moment she was still, feeling him inside her, his hands on her, the gentle lap of the water around them. Then she moved, slowly, rocking herself up and down, taking him in further every time. She brushed damp hair from his forehead as he watched her face, his eyes filled with joy and desire.

She came first, her head dropped on his shoulder, burying into him. He held her tight, thrust into her twice more before he cried her name.

When her breathing had slowed, she sat herself up and kissed him, holding his face gently as she did. “That was incredible.”

He smiled at her before his eyes wandered again over her body. She could feel him hardening again inside her. “So soon?” she teased.

“With you, I could do this forever,” he murmured. His hands followed the same path, brushing over peaked nipples, rounded breasts, the dip of her waist, before dropping to her thighs.

“Oh, so could I,” Louisa said as need coiled in her once again.

“Maybe somewhere elses this time?” He helped her carefully off him and stood, water cascading down his legs. When he pulled her up too she felt powerful in her nakedness, enjoying the hunger in his eyes.

He led her back to the blankets and pulled a towel from the basket. Without asking permission, he wrapped it round her and began to rub her dry, ridding her of the faint chill she had felt as they walked over the sand. He ran the towel gently over her face, then moved to her arms. He lingered at her breasts before dropping to her waist and then he knelt at her feet to dry her legs.

Her heart constricted as she looked down at him, and she dropped a caressing hand to his head. He leant against her thigh and looked up at her. “I would like...” he trailed off.

“Show me,” she replied quietly.

He tugged her down onto the blanket, positioned a cushion carefully under her head and she watched, drinking in his body, as he dried himself cursorily. Once mostly dry, he lay over her, taking his weight on his arms.

“I show you,” he said. He kissed her mouth, then her neck. She keened as his mouth trailed down her body, sparing a moment of attention for each breast, each sensitive nipple. He kissed her stomach, her belly button, nudged her legs carefully apart.

Louisa propped herself up to watch him. “What are you doing?” she asked as he settled between her thighs.

His eyes held her transfixed as he dipped his head and licked between her legs.

“Oh!” she gasped as she felt his tongue against her. “Spiros!” He licked again, up, down and she shuddered, her hand finding its way to twine in his hair.

“Is good?” he asked.

She couldn’t find the words to reply, instead, pushed his head firmly back towards her centre. His tongue swirled around her and she gave herself up to pleasure, unable to think of anything but the patterns his tongue was tracing around her, and then suddenly his tongue dipped _into_ her and she cried out.

“Don’t stop!” she said as he hesitated, “Oh, don’t stop.”

She heard something that might have been a chuckle and then his tongue was in her again, probing deliciously, and his fingers had come to caress her and suddenly it was all too much and she was tipping over the edge and falling.

 

She blinked and came to to find Spiros sprawled beside her, watching her lovingly. She rolled over to face him, pulled him in to kiss him and gloried in finding the taste of her on his lips. “That...” she said, “That!”

He smiled a little smugly. “You tastes good,” he said, stroking her cheek.

“I… I want to taste you,” she said, heart hammering at the thought. “I’ve never… I might do it wrong.”

“You could not,” he assured her.

She gazed down at his body. She hadn’t touched him, not really, not properly. Her hand trailed down his powerful chest, his stomach which was still flat, and found him hard. Tentatively she wrapped her fingers around him.

“Louisa,” he sighed. His hand came to cover hers, showing her the movements he liked. She picked up the rhythm quickly and let go of her, fell back into the cushions with a groan. She could keep going, she knew, but she really did want to taste…

She shuffled down the blanket, keeping her pace until she was next to his thighs. She took a breath and guided him into her mouth. Under her he stiffened, a hand found its way to her hair, holding her softly, not pushing, and she found herself moving instinctively, taking him all the way into her mouth, licking as she let him slide out again. She felt delirious, this was more intimate than she’d ever been with a man before. He tasted of saltwater and she could feel him pulsing.

“Louisa… Louisa, I’m going...” his hand fell out of her hair but she stayed where she was, gripped his thighs as he jerked and came in her mouth.

She swallowed down the salty liquid, licked him clean for good measure and then crawled back up to look at him lying, eyes closed, a beatific expression on his face.

“I don’t know about you, but I could use some wine,” she said matter of factly, pouring herself a glass and taking a deep gulp.

His eyes opened slowly and she beamed down at him. He rolled over to clasp her round the waist and bury his head in her thigh. “You are a goddess.”

She laughed with happiness and he pushed himself upright, kissed her and accepted a glass of wine.

“ _Yamas_ ,” she said.

“ _Yamas_ ,” he echoed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She curled into him as they drank and his arm held her close.

The warmth of the sun and the wine did their work and presently Louisa found herself lying with her head on Spiros’ stomach, drowsing as he stroked her hair sleepily.

He woke her up a little later. “We must be goings soon,” he said as she blinked at him.

“Oh.” Her heart dropped.

He tilted her chin and held her gaze. “Remember, _agape mou;_ today, only joy.” She swallowed and nodded. “That’s my girls.”

She found the remnants of the wine in her glass and finished it. Lying on her front, she stared up at him, eyes wandering over the body that she’d explored so thoroughly.

Wordlessly, he pulled her up, held her face between gentle hands and kissed her, soft at first then deep and searching.

“Time for this,” he said as his hands cupped her breasts and thumbed her nipples to stiffness. “If you likes.”

For answer she pushed him down onto the blanket, rolled over and pulled him on top of her, delighting for one last time in the feel of his body over hers. He took her slowly, pushing in with gentle care as she clutched his back. He rocked them gently, and she sighed at the feel of his chest against her breasts. They watched each other, never looking away as he brought them both slowly closer and closer to the brink.

This time they came simultaneously, each other’s names on their lips, Louisa’s fingers scratching his back and his hands twisted in her hair.

Spiros stayed where he was as they blinked back into awareness. “I love you,” he said, kissing her neck, her lips, her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, forcing tears away through sheer willpower.

Eventually he sighed, slipped out of her and she gasped at how bereft she felt.

She watched Spiros dress, not wanting to move herself. But then he gathered her clothes and helped her into them, piece by piece, so tenderly.

Then, finally, the remnants of the picnic were back in the basket, blankets were tossed in the back of the car and the beach was as spotless as when they’d arrived. Spiros helped Louisa into the car and she looked back out over the beach and the gentle sea, already almost disbelieving what they’d done together.

Spiros stroked the back of her neck. “You are thinking?”

She smiled and leant into him. “Only about what a perfect afternoon we’ve had.”

He kissed the top of her head lovingly. “The most perfect,” he agreed. “To treasure.”

They drove back in silence, hands on each others’ thighs, enjoying the last moments of their time. Spiros stopped the car just out of sight of the villa and they looked at each other.

“Louisa,” he said softly, traced the curve of her cheek and the outline of her lips, before kissing her.

His lips lingered on hers like he wanted to stay there forever. Eventually he pulled back with a sigh.

“I takes you home now.”

Silently, she nodded.

They pulled up outside the villa. Spiros helped Louisa out of the car and they stood, hand in hand, unwilling to sever their last moment. “I will see you tomorrows for the farewell party,” Spiros said, reassuringly.

“This isn’t goodbye,” Louisa whispered and he shook his head.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it courteously. “ _Kalispera_ , Mrs Durrells.”

“ _Kalispera_ , Spiros.”

Reluctantly, she let him go and stood, quietly, as he climbed into his car. They exchanged one long look before she raised her hand to wave goodbye and he left.

 

“Mother?” Larry came out of the villa and Louisa turned to him, tears finally filling her eyes. “Have you been with Spiros all afternoon?” He looked at her closely and sighed. “Oh, Mother.” Louisa let him fold her into an embrace, and cried.


End file.
